Ya no me recuerdas
by Je-hechicerita
Summary: Parece muy simple hacer que alguien recupere su memoria... pero que sucede si para lograrlo es necesaria una serie de cambios... La memoria juega malas pasadas, y es dificil recordar cuando no sabes que debes hacerlo..... No es un universo alterno!
1. El inicio del sufrimiento

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. CAPITULO1

El inicio del sufrimiento

Una tarde oscura, en aquel lugar extraño donde se encontraba el castillo de Naraku, él veía unas imágenes en el espejo de Kanna

- Muy bien Kanna. Me has dado una gran idea.- Sonrió el demonio.

Unas semanas después en la epoca de las guerras civiles Kagome y Sango estaban sentadas hablando un poco apartadas de los demás, quienes estaban buscando un camino para seguir. De repente Kagome dejó de hablar y su vista quedó paralizada, luego de unos segundos ella cayó al suelo.

- ¡KAGOME!¡Kagome ¿qué pasa?!.- Gritó Sango preocupada mientras sus amigos corrían hacia ella.

-¿Otra vez?.- Exclamó Inuyasha cargándola en sus hombros

Ya en una choza, todos estaban sentados al lado de Kagome, quien estaba recostada.

- Ya es la quinta vez que se desmaya en 3 días- Dijo Miroku preocupado

- Algo malo le sucede- Sango se veía triste

-Sango... tú eres su amiga, ¿no notaste nada extraño en ella?- Preguntó nerviosos Inuyasha caminando de un lado a otro.

-mmm, ahora recuerdo, la primera vez que se desmayó fue luego de recoger esta flor y de dármela como regalo.- Dijo mostrando una flor negra con muchas espinas en una mano y cinco pétalos en la otra

-Seguramente el maldito de Naraku tiene que ver con todo esto.- Exclamó llorando Shippo

-Es muy probable.- Dijo Inuyasha muy serio

-Inuyasha, Yo conozco una sacerdotisa, ella está en una aldea cercana.- Informó Miroku

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y luego todos emprendieron la marcha en busca de aquella sacerdotisa, y de alguna pista que explicara la causa de aquellos desmayos. Unas horas después, Kagome seguía inconsciente, y el hogar de la sacerdotisa ya estaba frente a todos.

-Es muy raro que aún no haya despertado.- Sango la miraba preocupada

-¡DISCULPE, ¿HAY ALGUIEN?!.- Llamó Miroku

Una anciana muy decrépita salió de una choza muy decrépita también.

- Señora Akora, ¿Me recuerda?- Sonrió Miroku

-¡Miroku!... Cómo no recordarte!- Sonrió

- Necesitamos que revise a Kagome.- Interrumpió Inuyasha malhumorado.

-Señora Akora, ellos son mis amigos, le pido por favor si no podría revisar a la señorita Kagome. Se ha desmayado cinco veces en tres días.- Explicó el monje

Todos entraron a la choza y observaron a la anciana mientras ella rodeaba el cuerpo inerte de Kagome, tocó su cabeza y pecho y suspiró.

- Ya es tarde.- Informó Akora. Mientras todos la miraban muy preocupados - Ella ha sentido el aroma de la flor venenosa Nuyaifa, la cual provoca desmayos, ¿No han notado que los pétalos de la flor se han caído?

-Así es, tenía 5 pétalos- Explicó Sangohorrorizada-¡Y hoy se ha caído el último!

-¡QUÉ!- Exclamó Inuyasha desesperado.

-Entonces ella ya no recordara nada que no salga de su lugar de origen.

-Quiere decir que se olvidará de todos nosotros?- Los ojos de Sango se llenaron de lágrimas

- Así es

-Ja-disimulando la desesperación con una sonrisa- No importa, le haremos recordar todo, la traeremos aquí, es fácil de solucionar.

-Joven, entiendo que ella signifique mucho para ti,-Inuyasha se sorprendió por lo dicho- pero si hacen que se confunda, ella puede perder sus recuerdos para siempre, no deben hacerla habituarse nuevamente a este lugar, son ustedes los que deberán adaptarse a su época para luego trasladarse aquí.

-¿Y que diferencia hay?- Preguntó Miroku

- Que ella viéndolos en forma actual empezará a extrañar esos viejos recuerdos perdidos y luego todo volverá a su cabeza… escuchen, deberán llevarla a su época antes de que despierte, ustedes deben colaborar y permanecer junto a ella ocultos, es decir, cambiar un poco.

- ¿A que se refiere con ¨cambiar¨?.- Preguntó Shippo

-No tendrán poderes. Tendrán una vida propia, yo me encargaré de eso, existe un conjuro para este tipo de cosas- Sonrió- Miroku ha sido muy sabio en traerla aquí, por mas que no lo parezca soy una gran hechicera jovencitos. Ustedes irán apareciendo en su vida poco a poco como una casualidad, así, todo saldrá bien. Recuerden, nunca deben nombrarle algo, ni insistirle que ella los conoce, sino... su confusión podría ser fatal.

* * *

-Adiós mamá- Saludó Kagome a su madre

-¡Espera, olvidas tu almuerzo!

-¡No! Llegaré tarde.

A la salida de la escuela Kagome pasó por una veterinaria

-No recuerdo haber visto antes esto, voy a entrar.

Al pisar el suelo vio a una chica joven de cabello largo con un vestido sin mangas verde con manzanas rojas detrás de un mostrador.

-_ Qué raro, esta joven… me causa una sensación muy extraña-_Disculpe, ¿este comercio es nuevo?- Dijo Kagome

- Si, lo inauguramos hace unos días.-De pronto salió una gatita muy extraña de atrás del mostrador.

- ¡Qué linda!-La gatita se sube en sus brazos-¿Cómo se llama?

- Eh... Kirara.- Sonrió la joven

**Asi comienza la historia, es algo rara, hasta parecería un universo alterno, pero no!!! Espero que les haya gustado y les aseguro que hay cosas muy inesperadas que seguramente les van a gustar.**

**Capitulo 2: ¨Lo inesperado¨. Tal como lo dice el titulo, suceden cosas que pueden cambiar el rumbo de la historia…**


	2. Lo inesperado

CAPITULO 2

Lo inesperado

El espejo de Kanna mostraba imágenes a Naraku, al parecer su plan no había salido de la manera esperada, se encontraba muy serio.

-_Creo que deberé intervenir. Y luego... seguirás tu Inuyasha. Así, dejarás de fastidiar de una vez por todas._

* * *

-Kirara, que hermoso nombre. Yo soy Kagome ¿Y tu?

- Soy Sango.- Respondió sonriendo

Kagome quedó paralizada ante ese nombre. Empezaron aparecer imágenes borrosas en su mente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por

el ruido de la puerta de comercio que se había cerrado por un muchacho de pelo corto negro con una remera y un Jean, y un tatuaje muy extraño en su brazo.

- Hola, jamás había visto dos jóvenes tan bellas, parecen dos flores en medio del otoño-Saludó amablemente el joven sonriéndole a ambas

Sango y Kagome sonrojaron. El joven aún sonriendo dejó fija su mirada en el rostro de Kagome..

- Lindo tatuaje.- Sonrió nerviosa Kagome

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Toru.

- Yo soy Kagome, Mucho gusto.

-Realmente es muy extraño ese tatuaje- Dijo Sango

-Me encanta este tipo de insectos.- Comenzó a reír

Sango quedó estática ante esa contestación. Se había percatado de la gravedad de la situación.

A Kagome le parecía que Toru era muy simpático pero sentía que ella tenía en su corazón a alguien más, pero no recordaba quien.

Luego de un tiempo, Kagome comenzó a visitar todos los días la veterinaria, y con Sango llegaron a hacerse muy buenas amigas, justo como la anciana lo había recomendado.

Un día en la casa de Kagome. Las dos estaban sentadas en su cama

- ¿Y tu vives con tus padres?- Preguntó Kagome tomando algo de té.

En efecto era algo que Sango no sabía responder, pero, para despertar algún que otro recuerdo en Kagome, se le ocurrió algo.

- No, estoy sola, solo tengo a un amigo, se llama Miroku.

Otra vez un nombre que le revolvía la mente a Kagome. Pero cuando intentó recordar...

-¡Kagome!, Alguien vino a visitarte.- Llamó su madre desde abajo.

-Tal vez sea Toru.- Dijo Sango seria

Efectivamente, era él, los tres se pasaron hablando horas y horas hasta que anocheció.

-No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Sango?.- Dijo amablemente el joven

- No gracias, una amigo pasará por mí en unos minutos.- Explicó desconfiada, y al terminar de decir eso una bocina sonó fuertemente.

- Debe ser él.- Informó

En la puerta de la casa estaba estacionado un descapotable azul con un joven de pelo corto atado con colita vestido con un traje negro muy elegante parado al lado de su auto.

- Sango, apúrate, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.- Exclamó el joven

- Esta bien, ¡Pero es... eres un descortés!, Salud... saluda a mis amigos. Kagome, Toru, él es mi amigo Miroku.

- Hola.- Saludaron Toru y Kagome

-Buenas noches. Es un gusto conocerlos.- Sonrió mirando fijamente a Kagome

La cara de Miroku le sonaba muy familiar a Kagome, pero su razonamiento fue interrumpido por Toru, quien avisó que también se retiraba.

* * *

-¿Desde cuando sabe manejar esta cosa, excelencia?- Preguntó Sango sorprendida por el buen manejo del auto

- No lo sé.- rió-A propósito... ¿Quien es ese tal Toru?- Preguntó algo molesto.

-Un amigo de Kagome, pero tengo la certeza de que se trata de alguien relacionado a Naraku….

-Debes tener cuidado.- Aconsejó preocupado

- No se preocupe por mí, he observado todos sus movimientos para asegurarme de qué está tramando.

-Será mejor que no confíes en él, tal vez solo estemos algo paranoicos

- Lo sé perfectamente

- De todos modos ese tal Toru me parece muy extraño, debes vigilar a la señorita Kagome.- Dijo serio el monje

-Sí.-Ambos se miraron seriamente

**La historia recién comienza, todavía Kagome no se encontró con la persona más importante, que pasará si llega a encontrarse con Inuyasha? De qué manera podrán solucionar el gran problema.**

**A partir del próximo capitulo la acción comienza a ser más rapida y aparecen suceso inesperados.**

**Lean el capitulo 3 : La confusión comienza.**


	3. La confusión comienza

CAPITULO 3

La confusión comienza.

Kagome no pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que muy temprano por la mañana fue a la plaza y se sentó en una hamaca a pensar. Fue interrumpida por un pelotazo en su cabeza.

-AY ¡NIÑO TONTO!- Gritó histérica

Un niño vestido con un pantalón gris y un buzo rojo se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa, solo estaba jugando- Dijo el niño tristemente

-No, tú discúlpame; últimamente me siento extraña, no suelo reaccionar así…

El niño se sentó junto a ella en otra hamacay le sonrió amablemente

-¿Por qué dices eso? Puedes descargarte conmigo tal vez en algo pueda ayudar

- Siento que debo recordar algo, pero no estoy muy segura de qué es.

-¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo?

- Es que hay momentos en los que no pienso en ningún recuerdo,y otros en que mis pensamientos giran… pero no logro ver nada en claro.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kagome no contestó, estaba mirando fijamente el suelo, nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos

-Yo soy Shippo.

-Shippo..., Yo soy Kagome.-Dijo de repente reaccionando-Nuevamente miró fijamente el horizonte, y comenzó a reír suavemente-¿Sabes?, Ese nombre me da gracia, es muy simpático, no sé por qué, por favor no te enojes.

Shippo comenzó a reir también y ambos siguieron conversando, sin embargo, luego de unos pocos minutos, la llegada de Toru los interrumpió.

- Hola Kagome.

- Hola, Toru, él es Shippo.

Él miró a Shippo con una mirada diabólica provocando que el pequeño kitsune muy asustado salga corriendo. Kagome trató de detenerlo pero no lo logró, mientras su amigo se sentó en la hamaca ella miraba hacia todos lados buscando rastros del pequeño, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por Toru, que sacó algo de su bolsillo.

- Toma, es para ti

Kagome miró sorprendida lo que Toru le entregó, era una piedra negra con un cordón.

- ¡Qué lindo collar!

- Es para que siempre lo lleves contigo, te dará mucha suerte.-Sonrió

- En mi templo tenemos muchos amuletos, pero ninguno parecido a este. Gracias Toru, te aseguro que nunca me separaré de él.- Sonrió feliz

- Espero que tampoco nunca te separes de mí.- Rió eufóricamente.

* * *

- ...Y él me miró, yo me asuste mucho y salí corriendo lo mas fuerte que pude. Kagome se quedó con él.- Contó Shippo asustado sentado en un sillón junto a sus amigos en la veterinaria.

Miroku rió por la expresión de Shippo.

- No he visto a Kagome en 3 días, la última vez que la vi estaba tomando algo con Toru, los tres hablamos un poco, pero luego él la convenció y se marcharon, van juntos a pasear y nunca se separan, él la va a lograr que ella se olvide de nosotros. No lo podemos permitir.- Dijo Sango seria.

- Es tan extraño, una amistad muy repentina….- Miroku dejó una mirada muy pensativa.

- Fue de un día para el otro, Kagome me contó que él le regaló una piedra, en la cual presentí una gran energía maligna, y de pronto comenzó a comportarse muy extraña, ya no habla conmigo y no sale de su casa, al menos que Toru la invite, creo que está hipnotizada. Pero yo sé que Kagome es fuerte, y no se dejará engañar, después de todo, solo estamos jugando con especulaciones, aún no sabemos de que trama Naraku, porque es seguro que se trata de él.

- ¡QUÉ!. No podremos detenerla, ella solo le hará caso a Toru, tal vez sea capaz de matarnos.!!-Exclamó Shippo

-El único que puede detener a Toru...- Comenzó Miroku

-O mas bien a Naraku...- Interrumpió enojada Sango

-Es Inuyasha.- Shippo miró el cielo por la ventana

* * *

-Toru, siento que hay cosas que no puedo recordar, como si yo hubiera olvidado otra vida que estaba viviendo antes.- Comentó Kagome mientras se tambaleaba en su silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Por qué le haces caso a tus amigos? Ellos apenas te conocen, y tal vez ellos te confunden con otra persona y quieren hacerte recordar algo que no puedes... porque no existe. Creo que tu necesitas descansar y alejarte un poco de ellos.- Sonreía Toru muy tranquilo sentado en la cama de la joven.

-Puede ser, sin embargo, ellos insisten demasiado, creo que esas personas no son buena compañía... ¡Qué estoy diciendo!.Ellos son mis amigos. ¡Toru, mira lo que me haces decir!

- Todo saldrá bien- Sonrió- Ya te lo dije, mientras lleves esa piedra contigo, tendrás muy buena suerte.

-Me confundes mucho… es mejor que te vayas. Quiero pensar.- Dijo algo ofendida

- Discúlpame Kagome.- Dijo sorprendido

-Por favor...- Ella abrió al puerta de la habitación

Toru asintió seriamente y se marchó algo nervioso.

A medida que los días se sucedieron, Kagome se alejó cada vez más de Sango y los otros, lo que aumentó la preocupación al pensar que Naraku estaba realmente teniendo éxito con su plan.

Una fría tarde, Kagome tuvo que acompañar sin mucho entusiasmo a su hermano Sota a su primer clase de esgrima.

El profesor estaba con su mascara practicando con una mujer, (se notaba por su figura). Cuando Kagome llego, justo se terminaba esa práctica y la mujer se sacó la máscara, era una joven de cabello negro muy largo.

- ¡Hermana, esa mujer es muy parecida a ti!- Exclamó sorprendido Sota

- ¡Qué cosas dices Sota!- Contestó ella algo alterada

- Es la verdad.

- ¡Sota!. Mira, ahí está el profesor.- Señaló al joven.

El profesor seguía practicando solo de espaldas a los dos.

-Hermana, ven vamos a avisarle que estamos aquí.

-¿Yo? Es tu profesor, ve tu.

Sota fue a llamarlo pero no le respondió.

- No responde.- Volvió preocupado

Los dos se acercaron un poco y Kagome lo llamó un poco enojada, el profesor no parecía darle importancia y seguía enfrascado en su entrenamiento, entonces Kagome se le acercó para golpearle el hombro, pero...

- ¡No me vas a vencer!-Gritó en el momento en el que le pegó a Kagome con su espada en la cabeza.

Cuando Kagome despertó dolorida lo primero que ve es una enfermería y lo segundo...el rostro de un joven morocho de pelo muy largo vestido con el traje de esgrima. Él la miraba

-Pensé que eras mi compañera, te pareces mucho a ella.- Dijo algo avergonzado el joven

-Quién eres?- Preguntó confundida.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha.-

Ese nombre dejó a Kagome paralizada rebotó su la mente buscando algún recuerdo delatador, su cara, sus ojos sus gestos, todo le parecía conocido, todo le hacia sentir una sensación extraña, y una inmensa felicidad. En medio de sus pensamientos no se percató de que Toru estaba parado en la puerta.

- Yo soy Kagome.- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Tenía que ser muy sutil, (algo muy difícil para él), para no confundirla.

- Querida Kagome. ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Toru preocupado empujando a Inuyasha a un lado.

-¿Que... querida?- Repitió el hanyou desconcertado

-Te conviene que ella se encuentre bien, sino, me las pagarás muy caro.- Se acercó muy prepotente a Inuyasha mientras es hanyou se proponía a pegarle.

-Déjalo Toru, fue un accidente.- Exclamó la joven dolorida.

- Esta bien, lo que tu digas.-

Inuyasha ya no supuso más, todo se había complicado, había alguien mas en la vida de Kagome que indudablemente por su mirada, era Naraku y seguramente, no tenía buenas intenciones. Podría haberse enterado antes de eso si no hubiera preferido separarse de los demás para no levantar sospechas en Kagome.

Salió rápidamente del lugar hacia la calle, llovía mucho, corrió y corrió hasta una plaza y se sentó en el pasto. Él estaba seguro de que Kagome no le creería, pero si esto continuaba sería muy tarde. De pronto apareció su compañera de esgrima y se sentó junto a él.

-Kikyo...- La miró sorprendido

-Él está detrás de esto. La piedra que ella tiene la esta haciendo olvidarse de todo, hasta de ti.- Miraba fijamente a la nada- Debes apurarte.- Volteando la mirada hacia él.-O la perderás para siempre.

- ¿Por qué tu...

- ¡No preguntes!. Solo vete.-

Kikyo se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Inuyasha se levantó, la observó unos segundos y luego comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario.

- _Dejaré que la salves, pero cuando menos te lo esperes, y aunque me duela mi muerto corazón_-apretando el puño_- acabaré contigo, Inuyasha._

**Eh aquí el capitulo 3, ahora es cuando Inuyasha deberá comenzar a actuar para lograr recuperar los recuerdos perdidos. ¿ En qué consistirá su plan? ¿Por qué Kikyo intenta ayudarlos? Más interrogantes en el capitulo 4: El gran Plan**

**Espero que les guste ^^**


End file.
